


With a Vigilant Heart

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A kidnapping occurs after Luigi and Daisy get married.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	With a Vigilant Heart

In all honesty Luigi thought something would go wrong during the wedding, especially pertaining to the kidnapping variety of trouble. It was not just happy nervousness that he was marrying Daisy that made his heart jump in his chest; a different sort of nervousness kept him on alert. But nothing out of the ordinary happened, the joyous event went smoothly and life went on normally for at least three days.

On the fourth day, at their home, Luigi was taking down laundry that had been dried by the sun. He would fold them up and hand them to Daisy, who would put them in the basket. Afterwards they would go for a leisurely walk. Daisy already prepared a satchel with some food, and the satchel was at her hip. She paused at one point to make sure everything was there in the satchel.

In a moment the bottom of a bed sheet was caught in the wind and brushed against Luigi’s face. In the next moment he pulled down the sheet and was face-to-face with a humanoid, solid glass-like villain, and Luigi was swept up in his grip. The villain seemed to glide against the grass, and Luigi’s hat fell off with how quick the villain moved.

Luigi heard Daisy shout his name, and after a few seconds Luigi saw her, in pursuit of the villain.

The villain stopped at an airship, one that was rather small, and an image of a silver bar was marked on the side of the ship. There was a chain that fell in-between one of the gaps in the railing, and the villain climbed this chain, throwing Luigi to the floor of the airship when the both of them were at the top.

The impact knocked the air out of Luigi, and through the gaps in the railings he could see Daisy climbing up the chain. The airship was about to lift off, and just as Luigi was able to get up the villain turned one of the links of the chain into thin glass and broke it against the side of the ship.

Daisy fell down with the broken-off end of the chain and Luigi almost fell off the airship with how fast he tried to grab the broken-off chain. The villain shoved him back and Luigi’s only comfort was seeing that the distance to the ground wasn’t far and Daisy was unharmed. The airship disappeared into the sky and began to move quickly.

The villain took him to a room in the back of the airship and tossed him into a cage. The lock was made of thick glass. The room was sparse, save for a table with a cloudy crystal ball resting on a pillow, perhaps used to look for others to kidnap, and a corner of the room that was made into a small balcony.

“I am Lord Mirror,” the villain said. “You’ll make for a fine glass statue.”

Luigi was shivering. In order to calm himself he twisted his wedding ring around his finger.

“I shall collect the birds and then I shall start – “

The cloudiness in the crystal ball dissipated somewhat, and a foggy image of Daisy running after the path of the airship appeared.

“Oh, her,” said Lord Mirror disdainfully. He glided out of the room.

Luigi watched the crystal ball intently. It seemed that Lord Mirror attempted to stop Daisy in a clearing, using glass from his body to create a monster, a brittle and half-hearted imitation of a shape that could morph into anything. Lord Mirror had left almost immediately after creating this.

Brittle and half-hearted were not a good recipe, because before the shape could do anything Daisy jumped on it once and it shattered. Her momentum didn’t stop.

Luigi’s concentration was broken when Lord Mirror appeared in the room, making him fall backwards. Lord Mirror looked upon the crystal ball with renewed derision.

An inspired tone tainted Lord Mirror’s next words. “She will fight, won’t she? If I exhaust your companion then she won’t have any strength to fight me, if she ever arrives here.”

He loomed over the cage. “And if she does arrive, I shall have her watch you become a statue – that despair will be worth the fight.”

Luigi thought that this Lord Mirror was sorely underestimating Daisy. But he did not speak of this thought.

Lord Mirror left the room once again, presumably to impede Daisy. Luigi had half-formed plans whirling in his mind and he tried to find ways to escape. The bars were not weak, so his only hope was to try and break the glass lock against the cage. It would take time and Luigi didn’t know if it would work but it was his only option.

Luigi would glance at the crystal ball, seeing its images get less and less cloudy the closer Daisy got to the airship. Over and over again Lord Mirror would send monsters, more formidable and taxing on his glass body, and each time Daisy was victorious.

She was getting close to the airship when she came across a weathered and broken castle, adorned with ragged tapestries that depicted grand birds of all colors taking flight. To Luigi’s relief Daisy didn’t come across anyone that had been turned into a glass statue.

In an abandoned throne room Luigi could see her come upon birds kept in cages, all of which were marked with the emblem of a silver bar. Instead of glass locks a latch kept the cages closed.

There were large birds that could carry a person and their plumages were the color of a sunset. There were medium sized birds that had feathers that were as dark as the bottom of the ocean. And there were tiny birds that came in all colors.

Daisy only stopped for these birds, letting them out of the cages and watching them fly away before she started running again.

She found her foe at a ruined balcony. The monster was made of thick glass and its only distinguishable features were its arms and legs. At the end of the ruined balcony, the stone railing destroyed, there was a deep chasm.

Luigi gripped the bars tightly as he watched the fight. Daisy still held her ground, and despite the toughness of this foe after a time she only needed a few more attacks to defeat the glass monster.

His heart jumped into his throat when Daisy missed a pivotal attack – and then the monster took advantage, grabbed her, and threw her into the chasm.

“No, no, no, no,” Luigi’s voice was a choked whisper. His entire body went ice cold and his hands trembled violently. Tears blurred his vision and his breathing was too fast, and the world was tilting over.

The vibrant plumage of two large birds was blurred. They flew into the chasm, and after a few seconds they emerged. They had caught Daisy.

Luigi stumbled down to his knees. The surge of relief in his heart was painful, and he felt light-headed. He saw the smaller birds distract the monster, and Daisy was free to attack. But he would not see the end of the fight.

The door slammed open, and Luigi’s heart lurched. He caught sight of Lord Mirror, and his glass body was cracked, nearly to the point of breaking. He had seemingly not replenished his body, and it seemed that even a single strike would make him break entirely. He was seething.

Lord Mirror watched the crystal ball, of Daisy saying farewell to the birds and running for the airship. Lord Mirror grabbed the crystal ball and threw it out through the balcony, where it disappeared into the clouds.

He took apart the glass lock, absorbed it, and it was enough to soothe a single crack in his body. The cage door was wrenched open and Lord Mirror grabbed Luigi.

“I shall turn you to glass – “ Lord Mirror was cut off because Luigi kicked him but it was not enough to break apart Lord Mirror, and he blocked the way out. Lord Mirror reached to grab him again, and flight took over.

Luigi ran to the balcony and immediately regretted his action. Luigi was trapped between Lord Mirror and the rails of the balcony. His mind was running frantic, with ways to get out and a surge of terror that shouted that the only way out was to jump off, but fright kept him frozen.

There was a shout, an impact, a final line that went down Lord Mirror’s body and it had reached its breaking point. He stumbled back before shattering into bits of glass. The bits then seemed to melt, disappearing between the cracks of the floorboards.

Luigi could see Daisy there, the protective anger in her eyes disappearing when she saw him. Her shoulders slackened and her glare softened into a relieved smile.

Luigi ran to Daisy and enveloped her into a hug. He could feel her arms wrap around his sides. A shared weight of fear had been lifted off, and the relief was so great that it made them both settle to the floor.

At the end of the hug she squeezed him gently and drew back. It didn’t end there because she held his face in her hands and leaned her head forward so that their foreheads rested together.

“Were you scared?” Daisy asked.

“Yes,” Luigi said. “But I knew you’d find me.”

Luigi placed his hands over hers and closed his eyes as she softly laughed. Daisy laced their fingers together and drew their hands down, before realization crossed her face. She let go to look through the satchel, and found what she was looking for.

“You forgot this,” Daisy said cheekily, holding up his hat. She placed it on his head and stood up, taking hold of his hand to pull him up. She didn’t let go when he was standing up, and led the way out of the room for home.

As they walked Daisy said, “If this had happened _before_ the wedding, your hat would’ve been my something borrowed.”

“Ah – right,” Luigi said. “Any others?”

“Hmm. This,” she said, lifting up their entwined hands slightly, “is something old. The concept, you know.”

Her free hand swept through the air. “This entire experience is something new, but that’s not always a good thing.”

Luigi laughed fondly, and squeezed her hand. By now they were back outside and he blinked against the glare of the sun.

“Your eyes are something blue.” Daisy finished off her conclusion by pressing a kiss to his cheek.

There wasn’t anything to do but return the gesture, with an added gratitude that she rescued him.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, having these two be married wasn’t necessary to the plot but it’s a little extra something for me and my readers.


End file.
